Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a receiver and a detecting method thereof, and more particularly, to a receiver capable of improving reception performance using all gains of multiple paths, and a detecting method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In most of mobile communication environments, a receiver uses several types of equalizers in order to solve damage to a signal generated by frequency selectivity of radio channels. The purpose of the equalizer is to compensate for the frequency selectivity of the channels to reconstruct the signal so as to be close to a form of an original transmitted signal.
Conventionally, a time domain equalizer such as a zero-forcing (ZF) equalizer, a minimum mean square error (MMSE) equalizer, a least mean square (LMS) equalizer, or a decision feedback equalization (DFE) equalizer has been used. However, since the conventional time domain equalizer constantly equalizes channels depending on a main path, the conventional time domain equalizer has a problem that it may not use a unique gain of a multipath.
For example, the ZF equalizer has a problem that a noise level rises after an equalizing operation. In addition, the MMSE equalizer may be implemented by a discrete finite impulse response (FIR) filter having a plurality of filter taps to which sampled received signals are applied, but has a problem that it uses many data and has high complexity.
In addition, a conventional frequency domain equalizer has a problem that calculation corresponds to circular convolution and calculation for determining filter taps is complicated, such that insertion of a cyclic prefix (CP) is required. However, the conventional frequency domain equalizer has a problem that band efficiency is decreased due to the insertion of the CP.